Tears of Saints
by PinkMartini410
Summary: This high school is on the brink of an unforgiven despair. Its halls carry the weight of the world on thier shoulders.Lives are at risk, love is at loss, and faith is just an impossible word.Father we will lead them home.
1. lyrics

Hey guys I have been thinking about starting a new story and this one seemed good so I hope ypu guys like it

**Hey guys I have been thinking about starting a new story and this one seemed good so I hope ypu guys like it! This first chapter is just the lyrics that inspired me to write this. XOXOXO**

_There are many protocol sons_

_On a city street they run, searching for shelter_

_There are homes broken down_

_Peoples hopes have fallen to the ground, from felons _

_This is an emergency_

_There are tears of the saints_

_From the lost and engraved_

_Were crying for them come back home_

_Were crying for them come back home_

_And all you children will stretch out their hands, and pick up the crippled mess_

_Father we will lead them home…_

_There are schools full of hatred_

_Even churches are forsaken_

_May we see this generation in our states of desperation_

_All your mercy…_

_This is an emergency_

_There are tears of the saints_

_Of the lost and engraved_

_Were crying for them come back home_

_Were crying for them come back home_

_And all you children will stretch out their hands, and pick up the crippled mess_

_Father we will lead them home father we will lead them home_

_Sinner…reach out your hands_

_Children…in Christ you stand_

_And sinner…reach out your hands_

_Children…in Christ we stand_

_There are tears of saints_

_From the lost and engraved_

_Were crying for them come back home_

_Were crying for them come back home_

_And all you children will stretch out their hands, and pick up the crippled mess_

_Father we will lead them home…father we will lead them home_

_And all you children will stretch your hands_

_And pick up the crippled mess_

_Father we will lead them home_

…_father we will lead them home…_

**If you want to hear this song go onto youtube and type in 'tears of saints' by leeland. The first one that comes up is good, but just listen to the song and you understand what its trying to tell you…**

**it's the most powerful song I've ever heard in my life. It makes me cry even if im in the happiest of moods. When I listen to it I feel so into another world and you can picture the lyrics coming to life. R&R real 1****st**** chapter should be out soon!**


	2. Grey skies once connected

TOS

TOS

These halls hold people who have regrets. They left their lovers and families, each emotionally and without a goodbye. Guns pulled by trigger, cans of paint exploited on walls, breaking law. Boys taking nothing but approval from girls, girls killing themselves by a cause of lack. Neglection. And then there's me. In the maternity condition I am in, but only from love. Out of love. We weren't ready but who gave a fuck. Maybe we should have, me and troy.

This high school is an unopened book that doesn't want to be read. We don't want to be helped. In our minds it's too late and help would only prolong our feelings even more. If we did do different things and live somewhere else or even try, it would be…maybe…different.

Breathing is overrated now. We hold our breath in case it's needed. Like help. To us it is just how we live. It's confidential at times. Its high school, full of drama and fear but only us could live with it. We are forced to be living in this terrible town where crime is common and hate comes naturally. New Mexico has always been this way. Since I've moved here.

I used to live in Iraq. Once upon a nightmare, where my father and family was brutally killed and I was a hostage nonetheless in the wrong place at the wrong time. Escaping was vital, living another day was mandatory and a need. I can't rethink that day, that year, it brings me to tears every time and I can only calm down if I am comforted by one person and that person only. Troy.

To the world I am just another underage mom, soon to be. We take neither charity nor love, even if we wanted it. Needed it like the breath we hold, not exhaling to open our hearts and open our eyes to tell the lord our father, were crying for them come back home.

Father we will lead them home, our souls, our lives, we, are the tears of saints. The tears from the saints to fall. Fall to mercy, willingly at your feet.

TOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOSTOS

I awake to a cold morning with breezes blowing and the sound of city cars driving and honking. My apartment is lonely without Troy here. Due to some recent events he now lived with me. He sleeps by my side peacefully. I don't want to wake him up but we had to get to school and walk under broken roofs that never gave someone hope or faith to keep on going.

But that isn't new to us. We were all brought up poorly. Me the most though. I was born and raised in Iraq with my father as a soldier. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen and the lives that were taken there. After my fathers death we were forced into hiding. My mother was killed by the Russian soldiers and I was lucky enough to escape by myself at seven years old. I was then rescued and flown to an American adoption agency where I was adopted by the most terrible people ever. I can't make myself think about the memories and things that took place there. Once I was old enough I put up a restraining order against my adoptive father and moved to Albuquerque where I was rescued again. But not by national guardians, by the love of my life.

He helped me realize who I was and get past all those terrible thoughts and things I still remember from the most eventful childhood anyone could imagine.

He and the others from the east side were all brought up in this forsaken place that doesn't forgive and forget. But reoccurs and holds grudges and memories so painful and upsetting that leaving would take life from you and you know you couldn't survive without all the misery and hatred that fills your mind, enters your blood and keeps your heart cold.

So we stay. We can't afford to leave anyway. Though we want to and so does our friends. Taylor's scared about all the risks chad takes, sharpay's heart has been broken countless times, Jason is now a rival, and Zeke is trying to open the eyes of a certain heartbroken girl.

Morning sickness has caught up with me at this point. I can't believe I'm going through with this, but I know Troy and I are going to raise this baby as best we could. I know we will.

Troy stirs then opens his eyes fully. He smiles and caresses my stomach.

"Good morning Brie" Troy says softly. His eyes are glowing with this look of intense honesty and love.

He is the only thing that kept me the way I am. I am so mad in love with him and him with me that it almost feels like we led normal lives and didn't put up with all the shit we do. It almost feels like we didn't go to a darkened school that is half of what used to be.

We go everyday and put up with the violence and scared reality that lies beneath those grey skies. The skies that conceal our world from theirs. But then again maybe we clashed all long time ago.

And it's because we did. Albuquerque high was what it was called. Two founders who shared the wealth and spirit. But when they split so did the school. She took one side and he took the other. West high and east high. They were both rebuilt on different sides of the city and forced into a huge rivalry that no one saw coming at all. It all was separated. Even the flag. And I mean _the _flag. It was designed by both of them for our school only and it meant so much.

It held all their romance ,tragedy, along with the schools in the stitches and embroidery. Like a quilt with so much to hold. But it too was divided into two pieces. Same flag. Two different halves that both held stories.

At the front of our school on a tall pole it stands blowing proudly. And at west's they have their half.

That's about the only proof we have about the old school. Now we hate each other without any reason. It was just the way it had to be. It was fate. We couldn't change it.

I looked back at him and covered his hand on my stomach with mine. I was 12 weeks along and it was hard. I remember the night it happened. We had finished a court session late with my adoptive father and the same day we had a huge game with west high and some things were said and guys got physical and I was in the middle of it, so I had a terrifying day.

We'd driven home in silence except me crying because my so called father had been released and wasn't found guilty. I was so scared he was gonna come after me again. I didn't know what to do.

Once we got home troy had held me close as I cried and some how we ended up all over each other. But I needed to feel him close to me. I needed to feel safe. It all happened so fast. A couple days later I was late. Then I missed my next period. By then we'd figured it out. But it was our decision to keep the baby. I wanted nothing else.

**I know this is prolly really confusing but if u need me to clear it up email or message me and I will. Also the stuff about gabby's adopted parents and the flag and stuff will be furthered explained in the nexts chaps! Luv u all so much!! XOXOXO**


	3. Blurred Visions

**Hello people sorry it took so long to update but things have been crazy and I felt it was easier to update ITEOAV first because that's kind of a soul story where with this one I write it out then type it so it took a little while but here it is for yall! Xoxoxo**

I waited in the car for troy as he gathered his things and my bag after he insisted I not carry another thing from the pain I'd been experiencing through early pregnancy. I rested my hand atop my growing bump and waited for a feeling, but the only that passed over me was nervousness and adolescence. This wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't planned. And it was scary in some ways. We were so young, I seventeen and troy eighteen. Everything was a whirl of emotions right now.

It didn't stop for anyone and it wouldn't stop for me, us rather.

Troy opened the car door and loaded our things into the back. I softly brushed my hand over my barely noticeable stomach and let my thoughts come through and over take my mind.

Troy pulled his door shut and clipped his seatbelt into place over himself but before he started the engine he turned to look at me. Noticing my hand he again, gently placed his over my hand that still rested over the baby. He soothed my thoughts out of the rush and made them come to a potential slow.

"Brie, it's going to be fine" he assured me. By looking at my face, he could just tell I was loosing the control over this. I gulped and attempted to nod towards him. It wasn't enough for him though. He kept boring into my dark eyes, pleading me for an answer that he'd believe.

I obeyed. "I know I'm just still so unsure how everyone else is going to take it" my honest answer made him smile slightly.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I don't give a fuck what people think about me and you. I love you so much and I know you won't take that because I won't allow you to" he said sincerely. His eyes were sparked and fortunate.

"Ok Troy. I love you too" I smiled at him and he took his hand from my stomach to my cheek where he lightly stroked it and then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

He started the engine and pulled out of our usual spot. Then the car glided along the roads as we talked about our appointment today. The first of this month.

The car entered the East high parking lot and Troy took a spot up front to save me the walk. He pulled the key out and then opened his door. Shutting it behind him he then jogged around to my side and opened the door for me politely. He helped me out and I groaned as I felt the unidentifiable sickness rest upon me again and rise in my newly subtle stomach, to take over. Once I was onto the ground, troy grabbed our bags for the day and we headed inside. He carried mine and his after I reluctantly had to agree with letting him do so twice for the day.

I looked up at the grey skies the covered East high in a reminder that we must fear and hate the other half of our history, destiny.

"I hope it doesn't rain" I stated glumly after feeling the mist and smog around the areas of my exposed skin. It was dark today, not metaphorically dark, even thought that's how it was around here. Most of the time anyways.

"it looks like it might" troy said looking at me curiously.

Sometimes I feel like im dreaming. Like we don't have to go to high school anymore and that the two of us could stay inside our apartment forever. But I knew we couldn't. that fantasy ended when the light struck the sky and we had to get up from eachothers grasps and try to make it through another day without sleep.

We walked into the school. The red and white colors were hard to miss. The front entrance was packed with that stuff. I starred at the flag. It wasn't always red and white. The white had replaced the dark blue. The west high blue. And their gold had replaced our red.

We passed some of our friends until troy made it to our shared locker. He put our things in immediately and then turned to chad.

"Practice today?" he asked.

"yep" chad nodded.

Troy's eyes turned a different color and he nodded. It must be so hard for him. His father was our coach and now he had to carry out the season without him. Troy never practiced anymore. He never left the apartment to shoot with the team like he always had. I rarely saw him pick up a basketball anymore. That was because he didn't. He'd sit on the bleachers and coach the team. But never did he step down and pick up the ball. The team captain.

"You are coming right?" Chad asked eagerly as Jason and zeke came to his sides.

"Uhh, yeah of course" troy mumbled.

"Okay…because we have a game this week and-" troy cut him off.

"I'll be there ok?" he snapped.

Chad shot me a confused look. I shook my head and turned to face Taylor who did the same thing. No one knew. They knew coach Bolten was gone. But they had no idea how much it was eating away at Troy. Which also killed me to. To see him like that.

"Sorry I was just-"

"I know" troy said and pulled my hand towards the classroom. This was coming on so abruptly. It scared me.

"Troy, are you okay?" I asked meekly. Truly concerned.

"Yes. I'm sorry I just, don't really feel like playing today." He answered honestly.

"You don't have to" I whispered back.

"Not if we want to get murdered by the knights" he shook his head but smiled that crooked smile that I loved.

"Come on babe, were going to be late" and we were off.

The rest off the day dragged on and made me feel in a blur. I was freezing and didn't feel to good either.

Throughout class my mind flashed back to various events. One of them learning Troy's father was gone.

_Flashback_

_Troy and I lay across the floor laughing. For once I had gotten his mind off of his dad. Who was currently in the hospital. His leukemia had spread and gotten worse and worse._

_For days I couldn't get him to even smile so I was grateful for the moment. Just then his cell rang from the kitchen._

"_Don't answer it!' I whined rolling on top of him playfully._

"_Oh you will just have to come with me baby" troy whispered "it could be important" he was serious now. But picked me up quickly as I laughed and protested. He swung me over his shoulder and walked into or kitchen. Troy set me on the counter top and grabbed his cell from the table._

"_Hello?" he answered while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my head._

"_Oh hey, mom are you alright?" he asked concerned. I froze and looked at him. Lucille sounded hysterical on the other end._

_I heard her talk some more and then heard a long sob. She was crying. Oh no. not this. Please no._

_But it happened. He froze as well and dropped his hold on me suddenly._

_His blue eyes were dull and grey. I breathed in sharply and closed my eyes._

"_No" he said "I don't think, but he…" and then he closed his too. A small tear escaped his eye and dripped down his jaw line. I opened my eyes and wiped it with my small finger tips._

"_Ok. I know. I'm coming down there, I just...oh god" he said lower this time. Lucille sobbed into the phone once more and they hung up._

_I was confused yet it was so clear. _

"_Troy. I'm sorry. I love you so much and i-" I couldn't even finish. It was too hard. This was all too hard._

_He hugged me tight. Really tight and I felt another cold tear drip onto my shoulder._

"_Come on" he said dully and picked me up._

_End of flashback_

I tried to erase the image of him crying from my mind. I had never seen him cry. That day was so very hard to live through.

I shook my head as if the memory would leave. And I pulled Troy's jacket closer around my shoulders. I was just so _cold, _all the time. I put all of my effort into focusing on the physics lesson that was written on the board.

--------------------------------------

I laid out on the deep blue surface that the nurse instructed me to lie on. And closed my eyes and Troy played with my hand.

The door opened and the nurse stood with her clipboard in hand.

"You can leave now Ms. Montez" she informed me and left the room with a smile.

I sat up and hopped down from the chair. I took troy's hand.

"Let's go" I smiled and led him through the doctors office.

When we got to the car he opened the door for me and helped me in. I studied his face. He seemed distant somehow. He'd barely said a word since we'd left the school.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he closed his own door.

"Yes. Sorry I was just thinking…" he trailed off.

"About?" I probed him on.

His smile touched his eyes and calmed me down.

"Nothing, just you and me" that was reassuring.

I smiled back and he leaned in lightly to press a soft kiss on my lips.


End file.
